mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Taueret
thumbEn la mitología egipcia, Taueret, Tauret o Tueris (Griego: "Thouéris") era el nombre de una antigua diosa protectora egipcia del parto y la fertilidad. El nombre Taueret (Tȝ-wrt) significa "la grande", un título pacificador para las deidades peligrosas.Geraldine Pinch, Magic in Ancient Egypt (London: British Museum Press, 1994), 39. La deidad es representada típicamente como una hipopótamo bípeda con atributos felinos, pechos humanos femeninos colgantes y el dorso de un cocodrilo del Nilo. Suele portar el epíteto "Dama del Cielo", "Señora del Horizonte", "La que retira el agua", "Señora del Agua Pura" y "Dama de la Casa del Nacimiento".Jennifer Houser-Wegner, "Taweret," in The Ancient Gods Speak : A Guide to Egyptian Religion, ed. Donald Redford (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2002), 351-352. Historia y desarrollo thumb|Este amuleto ptolemaico de jaspe rojo muestra el aspecto de Taueret y representa una larga tradición de amuletos hipopótamo femeninos en el antiguo Egipto. Museo de Arte Walters, Baltimore. Las pruebas arqueológicas demuestran que los hipopótamos habitaron el río Nilo en el antiguo Egipto mucho antes de la época dinástica (antes del 3000 a.C.). El comportamiento violento y agresivo de estas criaturas intrigaron a los habitantes de la región, llevando a los egipcios tanto a perseguirlos como venerarlos. Desde una época antigua, se creía que los hipopótamos macho eran la manifestación del caos; por lo tanto, eran dominados en campañas de caza reales para demostrar el poder divino del rey.Miroslav Verner, "A Statue of Twert (Cairo Museum no. 39145) Dedicated by Pabesi and Several Remarks on the Role of the Hippopotamus Goddess." Zeitschrift für Ägyptische Sprache und Alterumskunde 96 (1969): 53. Sin embargo, las hipopótamos hembra eran veneradas como manifestaciones de deidades apotropaicas, ya que cuidan a sus crías con esmero. Se han encontrado amuletos protectores con semejanza a los hipopótamos hembra datados hasta el periodo predinástico (Ca. 3000-2686 a.C.). La tradición de hacer y llevar estos amuletos continuó a través de la historia egipcia hasta los periodos Ptolemaicos y romanos (ca. 332 a.C. - 390 d.C.).Philippe Germond and Jacques Livet, An Egyptian Bestiary (London: Thames and Hudson, 2001), 172. thumb|Las estatuas de hipopótamos de fayenza como esta se situaban en tumbas y templos para ayudar al fallecido a renacer con éxito en la otra vida. Museo del Louvre. Desde su origen ideológico, Taueret estaba íntimamente agrupado con (Y a veces era indistinguible de) otras diosas hipopótamo protectoras: Ipet, Reret y Hedjet. Algunos académicos incluso interpretan a estas diosas como aspectos de la misma deidad, considerando su función universalmente compartida de diosas protectoras del hogar. Las otras diosas hipopótamos tienen dioses con significados muy concretos, como Taueret (Cuyo nombre es un título pacificador que procura calmar la ferocidad de la diosa): el nombre de Ipet ("la enfermera") demuestra la conexión con el parto, la crianza y los cuidados generales, y el nombre de Reret ("la cerda") deriva de la clasificación egipcia de los hipopótamos como cerdos de agua. Sin embargo, el origen del nombre de Hedjet ("la blanca") no está claro y es materia de debate.Houser-Wegner, 351–352. Las pruebas del culto de diosas hipopótamos existen desde la época del Reino Antiguo (ca. 2686-2181 a.C.) en el cuerpo de los antiguos textos funerarios egipcios de los textos de las pirámides. El Conjuro 269 en los textos de las pirámides menciona a Ipet y sucintamente demuestra su función en la crianza; el hechizo anuncia que el rey fallecido mamará de la "blanca, deslumbrante, blanca leche" de la diosa cuando ascienda a los cielos.James Allen, The Ancient Egyptian Pyramid Texts (Atlanta: Society of Biblical Literature, 2005), 49. Como deidades maternales, estas diosas sirvieron en la crianza y protección del pueblo egipcio, tanto real (como se ve en los textos de las pirámides) como no real. No fue hasta el Reino Medio (ca. 2055-1650 a.C.) que Taueret destacó como una figura de devoción religiosa. Su adornos se volvieron objetos mágicos apotropaicos, siendo el más señalado un tipo de "vara" o "cuchillo" tallado en marfil de hipopótamo y que posiblemente se usó en rituales asociados con el nacimiento y la protección de los infantes. También aparecen imágenes similares en copas para niños, demostrando su función integral como diosa patrona de la crianza.Robert Ritner, "Household Religion in Ancient Egypt," Household and Family Religion in Antiquity, ed. John Bodel and Saul M. Olyan (Oxford: Blackwell Publishing Ltd, 2008), 177–8. Contradictoriamente, también tuvo una función en templos y tumbas funerarios. Algunos académicos creen que esta práctica demostraba que las diosas hipopótamo facilitaban el proceso del renacimiento tras la muerte, así como ayudaban en los partos terrenales. Entonces, estas estatuas ayudaban al fallecido a pasar a la otra vida. Con el aumento de la piedad personal en el Reino Nuevo (ca. 1550-1069 a.C.), las deidades hogareñas como Taueret ganaron más importancia. Se han encontrado imágenes de Taueret entre los objetos hogareños, demostrando su función central en el hogar. De hecho, tales objetos se encontraron tanto en Amarna durante el reino de Ajenatón (Ca. 1352-1336), un faraón de la dinastía XVIII que reorganizó el politeismo egipcio en una religión henoteista centrada en la adoración del disco solar, llamado Atón. La adoración de los dioses tradicionales estaba prohibida durante este periodo, por lo que la supervivencia de Taueret en el cuerpo artístico encontrado en la capital de Atón demuestra su sobrecogedora importancia en la vida diaria.Houser-Wegner, 352. En este periodo, se reforzó su función funeraria, ya que se consideraba que sus poderes no solo eran dadores de vida sino también regenerativos. Varios mitos demuestran su función en facilitar la otra vida a los fallecidos como la cuidadora y purificadora "Señora del Agua Pura".Pinch, Mythology, 142. Sin embargo, Taueret y las otras diosas hipopótamo de la fertilidad no deberían confundirse con Ammyt, otra diosa hipopótamo compuesta que ganó importancia durante el Reino Nuevo. Ammyt era la responsable de devorar el corazón del impío tras pasar a la otra vida. A diferencia de ella, las otras diosas hipopótamo eran responsables de la nutrición y ayuda, no la destrucción. thumb|Las imágenes de deidades protectoras como Taueret y [[Bes se situaban en los muros exteriores de los templos ptolemaicos para alejar las fuerzas malignas. Edfú, Egipto.]] En los periodos ptolemaico y romano (ca. 332 a.C. - 390 d.C.), Taueret mantuvo un rol central en la vida diaria egipcia. Ya sea en la última mitad del periodo tardío (ca. 664-332 a.C.) o comienzos del periodo ptolemaico, se construyó un templo de Ipet en Karnak. Se creía que el enigmático templo era testigo del nacimiento diario del dios solar a partir de las diosas hipopótamo que vivían allí. El dios solar (Amón-Ra) fue concebido teniendo múltiples madres divinas, y para este periodo tardío de la historia egipcia, Taueret y las otras diosas hipopótamos se incluyeron en este conjunto de madres solares.Ibid. La imagen de Taueret también aparecía en el exterior de templos dedicados a otras deidades debido a su habilidad apotropaica para alejar las fuerzas malignas.Houser-Wegner, 352. Fuera del templo, el culto hogareño de las diosas siguió con fuerza, y los amuletos con su imagen alcanzaron la cumbre de su popularidad durante estos años. Fuera de Egipto Taueret desarrolló un importante culto fuera de Egipto. En el Reino Medio (ca. 2055-1650 a.C.), el contacto económico y político con las culturas asiáticas de Levante llevó al intercambio de ideologías. Taueret fue adoptada en las religiones levantinas, sirviendo el mismo rol maternal en estos panteones extranjeros. Antigua Creta Debido a la comunicación con las ciudades costeras levantinas y mediterráneas, Taueret también se convirtió en una parte integral de la religión minoica en Creta, donde es conocida como el Genio Minoico. Como en Egipto, su imagen se mostró más prominentemente en amuletos protectores. Sin embargo, su imagen se alteró ligeramente de la egipcia, ya que se adaptó a la iconografía minoica en un estilo artístico que era congruente con otras imágenes minoicas. De Creta, esta imagen se extendió a la Grecia continental, donde la diosa fue destacada en el arte palatino en Micenas.Para una discusión comprensiva de la aceptación de Taueret en la cultura minoica, ver Judith Weingarten, The Transformation of Taweret into the Minoan Genius: A Study in Cultural Transmission in the Middle Bronze Age (Partille: P. Åströms, 1991). En Nubia thumb|Esta estatuilla de Taueret se encontró en un depósito en los cimientos bajo la pared del recinto de la pirámide del rey nubio Anlamani(ca. 623–595 a.C.). Museo de Bellas Artes, Boston. La diosa también fue adoptada por los nubios, el imperio situado directamente al sur de Egipto en la actual Sudán. Como su equivalente minoico, la Taueret nubia se convirtió en parte del panteón nubio en el Reino Medio tardío de Egipto. Hay pruebas de que era mostrada en rituales reales en Kerma, la capital del imperio.David Wengrow, "Cognition, Materiality, and Monsters: the cultural transmission of counter-intuitive forms in Bronze Age societies" Journal of Material Culture 16:2 (2011), 137. En la mitología Aunque Ipet es mencionada en los textos de las pirámides del Reino Antiguo y Taueret se ve frecuentemente en objetos rituales del Reino Medio, las diosas hipopótamo no ganaron un papel significativo en la mitología egipcia hasta el Reino Nuevo (ca. 1550-1069 a.C.). Taueret es mostrada en algunas versiones de un popular y extendido mito en el que el Ojo de Ra se enfada con su padre y se retira a Nubia en forma de leona. Con el regreso final del Ojo de Ra a Egipto, asume la forma de un hipopótamo (probablemente Taueret) y trae la inundación del Nilo. Este mito demuestra la función primaria de Taueret como diosa de la fertilidad y rejuvenecimiento. Algunos académicos sienten que su función en la inundación del Nilo es una de las razones por las que recibió el epíteto "Señora del Agua Pura". Sin embargo, su función similar en el rejuvenecimiento del muerto no puede pasarse por alto respecto a este epíteto - así como proporcionaba vida a los vivos a través del nacimiento físico y la inundación, también limpiaba y purificaba al muerto para que pudiera pasar con seguridad a la otra vida.Pinch, Mythology, 131–132; 142. thumb|Esta imagen muestra el techo astronómico de la tumba de Senenmut. Se puede ver una forma astronómica de Taueret abajo, en el centro. En el Reino Nuevo, la imagen de Taueret se usó con frecuencia para representar una constelación del norte en los zodiacos. Esta imagen se atestigua en varias pinturas astronómicas de tumbas, incluyendo las tumbas tebanas de Tharwas (tumba 353), el famoso consejero de Hatshepsut, Senemut (tumba 232), y el faraón Seti I (KV17) en el Valle de los Reyes.Houser-Wegner, 352. La imagen de esta Taueret astral aparece casi exclusivamente junto a cuarto delantero setio de un toro. La última imagen representa al asterismo de El Carro y está asociado con el dios egipcio del caos, Set. Se discute la relación entre las dos imágenes en el Libro del día y noche (un texto mitológico centrado en el cosmos de la dinastía XX, ca. 1186-1069 a.C.): "Para el cuarto delantero de Set, está en el cielo septentrional, atado a dos postes de amarre de perdernal por una cadena de oro. Está confiado a Isis como un hipopótamo que lo protege".R.A. Parker, "Ancient Egyptian Astronomy," Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society of London. Series A, Mathematical and Physical Sciences. 276:1257 (1974), 61. Aunque la diosa hipopótamo identificada en el texto es Isis, no Taueret, este fenómeno no es raro en los periodos posteriores de la historia egipcia. Cuando asume un rol protector, diosas poderosas como Isis, Hathor o Mut asumen la forma de Taueret, convirtiéndose en la manifestación de la diosa. De la misma manera, Taueret fue absorviendo cualidades de estas diosas y fue viéndose con frecuencia con el disco solar hathórico que está asociado iconográficamente tanto con Hathor como Isis.Pinch, Mythology, 142. La imagen cósmica sigue viéndose en periodos posteriores, aunque aquí hay tendencia a mostrar tales cuerpos astrales de forma más abstracta. Un ejemplo se puede encontrar en el libro del Fayum del periodo ptolemaico tardío o romano temprano, una monografía local dedicada al Fayum y sus dioses patrones, es decir, Sobek-Ra. Taueret es representada en su forma estándar con el cocodrilo en su espalda y un pequeño cocodrilo erguido en su mano derecha. Es mostrada en la sección del papiro que pretende mostrar el lago Moeris en el centro del Fayum. El papiro muestra el viaje solar de Ra con el lago Moeris como el lugar donde el dios solar desciende para su viaje nocturno, considerado tradicionalmente como el reino subterráneo de Amduat. Taueret aparece aquí como una constelación bien conocida para demostrar las propiedades celestiales y de otro mundo del lago Moeris. También actúa como una buena madre protectora de Sobek-Ra durante su precario viaje. En este aspecto, cumple la función de Neit, la principal madre divina de Sobek. Esta forma es llamada "Neit la Grande, quien protege a su hijo", demostrando la maleabilidad de la forma de la diosa hipopótamo. Cuando está en el rol de madre protectora, no es raro que otras diosas aparezcan en forma de Taueret.Horst Beinlich, Das Buch vom Fayum: zum religiösen Eigenverständnis einer ägyptischen Landschaft. (Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz, 1991), 99. Taueret fue mostrada también en otros mitos durante estos periodos tardíos. En la famosa estela Metternich, Isis cuenta a Horus que fue criada por un "cerdo y un enano", refiriéndose a Tauret y al dios-demonio apotropaico Bes, respectivamente. Aunque la fecha de esta estela es relativamente tardía, se sigue expresando la función central de Taueret en la crianza exitosa de los niños, mostrando la continuidad de sus características. También es mencionada en las notas de Plutarco sobre el mito central de Isis y Osiris. Se unió a las fuerzas del orden y ayudó a Horus a derrotar a Set.Pinch, Mythology, 142–3. En el arte thumb|Este vaso de fayenza del periodo ptolemaico temprano está moldeada en forma de Tauaret y quizás se usaba ritualmente para limpiar líquido. Museo de Arte Walters, Baltimore. Taueret tiene aspectos físicos tanto de una diosa de la fertilidad como de una temible deidad protectora. Toma la forma de una hipopótamo hembra, una criatura muy peligrosa. También puede vérsele con rasgos de otros depredadores, siendo la más señalada la cola de un cocodrilo del Nilo o las garras de una leona. Estos rasgos son similares a los de otras antiguas deidades egipcias protectoras, como el dios cocodrilo Sobek y la diosa leona Sejmet. Estas violentas deidades teriomórficas toman algunos de los aspectos del animal que representan - tanto en beneficio como en detrimento de los humanos. La forma depredadora le permite a Taueret proteger al inocente del mal. De igual manera, el aspecto criador se refuerza también en su iconografía, ya que suele mostrarse embarazada y con pechos humanos colgantes. Estos pechos se comparten con el dios de la inundación del Nilo, Hapi, y simbolizan sus poderes regenerativos. La forma fluvial de Taueret le permite participar en lo que revive anualmente el valle del Nilo: la inundación personificada por Hapi. Puede compartir este rasgo iconográfico con Hapi debido a su función parcial en este suceso. Frecuentemente se le ve sosteniendo el jeroglífico "sa" (Gardiner V17), que significa literalmente "protección".Alan Gardiner. Egyptian Grammar: Being an Introduction to the Study of Hieroglyphs.(Griffith Institute, Oxford, 1957), 523. thumb|Esta vara apotropaica muestra una procesión de deidades protectoras, incluido una diosa hipopótamo. Tales varas habrían sido usadas en rituales asociados con el nacimiento y quizás usados para dibujar un círculo mágico alrededor de la madre y el niño. Museo de Arte Walters, Baltimore. La imagen de Taueret sirvió un propósito funcionan en distintos objetos. El más notable de estos objetos eran los amuletos, que protegían a madres y niños del mal. Tales amuletos, que aparecieron antes del 3000 a.C., fueron populares durante la historia antigua egipcia. También apareció consistentemente sobre los muebles del hogar durante la historia, incluyendo sillas, taburetes y reposacabezas.Houser-Wegner, 352. Los objetos apotropaicos se hicieron populares en el Reino Medio (ca. 2055-1650 a.C.) y se cree que han sido usado en rituales relacionados con el embarazo y el parto. Como se ha mencionado, las varas y cuchillos de marfil que muestran una larga procesión de deidades se usaron ampliamente durante este periodo. Estos objetos se han mostrado en manos de enfermeras en las pinturas de tumbas y llevan patrones en als puntas que indican que estas enfermeras probablemente las usaban para dibujar patrones protectores en la arena. Taueret se muestra en casi todas las varas conocidas, ya que se invocaban sus poderes particularmente para proteger a los niños y sus madres. Las otras deidades son casi exclusivamente deidadese que acompañan al dios solar maduro en su viaje nocturno a través del peligroso Amduat. La inclusión de Taueret entre esta compañía sugiere una función protectora solar. Esto se apoya por la idea ptolemaica tardía (Ca. 332-30 a.C.) de la diosa que afirma que ha criado - y en algunas tradiciones, aprido - al joven dios solar (cf. estela Metternich).Para una discusión completa de las deidades en estas varas, ver Hartwig Atlenmüller, Die Apotopaia und Die Götter Mittelägyptens (Munich: Ludwig-Maximilians University, 1965). Los objetos rituales con la imagen de Taueret fueron populares en los hogares egipcios como recordatorio de la historia egipcia. Los vasos con la imagen de Taueret se popularizaron durante el Reino Nuevo (ca. 1550-1069 a.C.). Estos vasos probablemente purificaban el líquido con el que se llenaban, como si Taueret se consideraba "La del Agua Pura". A veces estos vasos tenían aperturas en los pezones, enfatizando los aspectos maternales de Taueret.Houser-Wegner, 352. Referencias Categoría:Diosas egipcias Categoría:Dioses de la maternidad